Red's Journey
by GyabinWaizu
Summary: We go through the eyes of Champion Red, from the beginning of his legacy to the end.


**Woo first story~**

Ahh 10 a.m., the perfect time to get up and begin the day. I get up and head over to my dresser and put on my clothes. First comes my black tee, then my jeans. I tuck in my shirt and put on my belt. Then I put on my Red and white jacket and my shoes. I tuck my pants into my shoes so that I won't trip on the pant legs and tie up my shoes.

"Mom!" I shout from the top of the stairs, "I want to leave on an adventure today, I turned 10 last week and I'm ready for a Pokémon!"

"Are you all dressed?" she replies.

"Yes mom, you know I always get dressed when I wake up."

"Do you have your father's hat on?"

I completely forgot. My father left me his hat for when I finally turn 10 and go on my adventure. It's been a good luck charm for me ever since, it gave me the confidence I needed to beat Blue in our mock battles. He always told me he would become the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world, but I know better. I know that when we leave on our journey together, I will beat him and become the Champion, but I can't do it without a Pokémon...

"Yes, I have it on!"

"Alright now come eat some breakfast before going to the Professor's laboratory."

"I'll just eat on the walk there mom..."

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you're hungry on your journey, I won't be there to cook you meals."

"I know mom.."

I grab some toast that was laid out and dash out the door. I then run over to Blue's house to tell him that I'm ready to begin our adventure. See, Blue and I have been rivals ever since I won that first mock battle against him, but we've been friends also. We've played with each other ever since we were little kids.

"Yo, Blue! You going on an adventure or not?"

"Hold your Rapidash, I'm coming!" Blue replied, "You already seem ready, but where's your Bag and Trainer Card?"

"Crap! Go to the lab and I'll meet you there after I get my stuff."

I run back home, charge through the door and race up the stairs after my mother is yelling. I grab my Bag and Trainer Card. "Is there anything else I need? Oh yeah my Potion that I got as a birthday present from Green!" I go to my PC and switch it on, I click 'Withdrawl Item' and click on 'Potion, Qt: 1'. Impatiently I wait for the transporter to materialize my Potion. "C'mon... C'mon..!" Ding~, my Potion has materialized and I grab it, toss it in the Items pouch and run back down stairs.

"Sorry mom, forgot some things. Love you!" I leave without her being able to say good-bye and sprint to Professor Oak's lab. "Profes-!" Oak isn't here. "Blue where's your grandpa?"

"I dunno. I just got here." Blue replies.

"Well I'm going to check Route 1 then. Maybe he's doing field work." I decide to walk now, running is out of the question. I head north from the lab and pass a house as Green comes running up from behind.

"Guess who~" she says as she jumps on my back and covers my eyes.

"Hey Green." I reply. I can't help but blushing. I've had a crush on Green for a while now. Ever since I was 8 actually. You see, I was walking down to the ocean inlet at the south side of Pallet Town, not paying attention to my surroundings and whistling my favorite tune. Green came running from the forest that you can only go a few steps into, screaming her brains out. She ran into me and we tripped over and tumbled down a hill. She landed on top of me, her eyes wet with tears.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry Red!" she said with uttermost embarrassment, "I didn't see you."

Despite the tears she looked absolutely beautiful that day, with the sun lighting up every detail of her face as she got off of me and sat in the grass and blushed.

"Green! I-it's fine. I'm alright, but why were your screaming?" I sat up and began to rub the back of my head.

"Um, well..." she trailed off.

"You can tell me." Gosh she looked so cute. Embarrassment really compliments her.

"I-I saw a Caterpie.." she covered up her face in embarrassment.

"You mean, you were scared of a little caterpillar Pokémon?"

She nodded and turned around where she was sitting. "I don't really like Bug-Type Pokémon.." She uncovered her face and stared towards the ocean that was steps away. "I-I hate bugs so much.."

I crawl over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "It's fine," I said with a large smile, "You wanna go hang out by the beach? We can go play with the Magikarp and Tentacool."

"Yeah, that's sounds fun."

And from that day, we've shared a bond. Kind of like the bond in my favorite bed time story. The one where the plumber saves a princess from a giant fire-breathing turtle. Whenever a bug gets in her house, I always come rushing over to take the bug and put it back in the forest. I guess it's like when the princess gets kidnapped and the plumber has to save her.

"What's up?" I asked, "Run into and Caterpies lately?"

She slugged me in the arm, "Hmph, I'll have you know that I've gotten over my fear of Bug Pokémon."

"Well what about the one on your back?"

Her eyes widened and she let out a loud scream. I laughed so hard. "Green, I'm kidding!" She then punched me in the jaw and knocked me backwards.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry... What's up though?"

"Oh nothing, I was just going to see where Blue was. You two are heading off on your journey today right?"

"Yeah. Why do you want to know where Blue is?"

She blushed, "Oh, I was just gonna give him a goodbye hug and wish him well, but since I found you first I might as well give you a hug instead," and she did. She gave me a hug so empowering I felt like exploding with happiness. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back for much longer than we should have hugged. She pulled away blushing, "Well, that was nice.."

I was blushing as well, "Y-yeah.. Well I'm going to go look for the Professor, wanna come with?"

"Sure, why not?"

We both headed towards Route 1 and take a few steps into the tall grass when Oak comes running towards us, "Where do you think you're going? It's dangerous to go into the tall grass without a Pokémon," suddenly a wild Pok mon appeared, "And this is a prime example why you don't go into tall grass without a Pokémon, by the way, this is a Pikachu and this is how you capture a Pokémon." He pulls a Pokéball out of his pocket and launches it towards the Pikachu. The capturing device wiggled three times and stopped. "There, now Blue tells me that you two want to head out on an adventure. So come with me."

The three of us return to Professor Oak's lab. "Now Red, on the table there is a Pokémon that you can have."

"No fair gramps, what about me?" interjects Blue.

"Now, now, you'll get one too. Now Red go ahead and take the Pokémon."

I head over towards the Pokéball and all of a sudden, Blue pushes me down.

"I want this one," he says.

"Blue! That was so rude!" Green shouts at him.

"For Pete's sake, Blue.. Alright Red, I have this Pikachu that I caught earlier on Route One. It's not tamed so it may take a while for it to accept you."

"Yes Professor." I head over and take the Ball from him and after grabbing the ball the Pikachu came out of it.

"Hmm," said the Professor, "It seems it doesn't like being in the Pokéball, anyways what shall you name your new Pokémon if you want to give it a nickname?"

"How about Pika?" suggested Green.

"Yeah, Pika, how do you like that?" I ask the Pokémon.

"Pi Pikachu," it nodded and gave a toothy grin.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a Pokémon for you Green.." said Oak

"It's fine, I'm sure Red will get me a Pokémon while he's out training Pika, isn't that right?" she asked.

"Yeah, anything for you," I answered.

"So Red," interjected Blue, once again, "Wanna have our first battle as Rivals?"

"Oh, you know it," I said, anticipation evident in my voice..

**So that's the end of Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
